nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chat
"You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." — Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is the NITW chat for the Wiki. For the Discord chat, please go here, and here for the ID number. NOTE: THIS IS NOT A NITW PAGE. PLEASE MOVE ALONG. = The Chat is the place where dreams die and sanity dissipates. Background The Chat was created with noble intentions; to allow fans of Night In The Woods to converse, but it has since been lost to the hole in the mines of Night In The Woods, and when it returned, it was never the same. Despite initial impressions, the chat is a terrible place full of horrid memes. Only the foolish or idiotic should enter. The Chat is now where only three topics are ever discussed : * Memes * Real life * Mother Russia memes Have you noticed what's missing there? Yes, it's NITW. That is rarely brought up, if at all. And on the off chance that it is, we end up going too deep and thinking too hard about Mae's episode of derealization and the still-lingering consequences of that. Just . . . don't ask, okay? Usual Suspects ''Here is the list of those who have wronged the chat and must be purged. '' * A Voice of Reason (aka AVoR): 'A British tea drinker and terrible human being, (but nice enough if you get to know him) AVoR is a historical enthusiast and Halo fan. Somehow got to be a chat moderator. Also, he's the one that made this page from scratch. He can usually be on anytime from 15:00 to 00:40 UTC/BST (3:00pm to 12:30am CST), though he is wildly inconsistent with these. * 'DubiousDelphine (aka Dolphin): Goes in the chat and makes cat noises. * Chilloutmae: A friend of Splashy's, Chilloutmae is a big NITW fan (Who would've guessed?) and little else is known. His favorite movie is Pulp Fiction. *'FreshBBC (aka BBC): '''FreshBBC works on the Russian version of the NITW Wiki. He is currently a translator, but is having trouble keeping up with the English version. And, he speaks Russian as his heart language. * 'Kiasne: Another Brit and an admin, Kiasne usually leaves during a conversation, only to come back half an hour later, but this is forgivable because they are nice to talk to. They also seem to be the longest-standing administrator on the NITW wiki. Long live Admin Kiasne. * 'MixMaster626 (aka MixMaster): '''An American admin, MixMaster is too pure for the chat; he's too nice a guy for such a hole of sheer depravity. Or, it could be that way because he only accesses the chat on a mobile device. Also, he literally recommended himself to be a chat moderator, the bold and stupid man. Usually online every other day at 9am-10am CST/CDT (14:00-15:00 UTC), and also around 3:30pm-5pm CST (20:30-22:00 UTC), and 9pm to midnight CST. (02:00-05:00 UTC). * 'Mizzen: 'The wiki bureaucrat and straight man (or woman), Mizzen usually tries to steer the conversation towards NITW, with mixed results. They are almost always cheerful, somewhat unnervingly so. Also, if you're new to the NITW Wiki, this is the person you want to ask questions to. They're very helpful, but we'll let you find that out for yourself. * 'Moldypankakes: Monitors Scott Benson's Twitter obsessively. Loves NITW. Always online and posting on pages. * Mr.Simon15281 (aka Simon): 'An enigma at best, Simon is a Russian user who isn't very talkative, mainly due to language barriers. He is becoming more vocal, so we may learn more soon. He may be a secret member of the KGB, but this is yet to be confi-*BLAM* * 'Nightpaww: She says hi, gets bombarded in mere moments by the others with responses, and this causes her to die in 2 seconds. In any other case she stays longer in the chat. * NoIdeaHowToCallMe (aka MX682X, NoIdea): 'A German admin and tech wizard, NoIdea spends most of his time improving things for others, like a decent person. Also a Russian speaker at heart, he has worked on the Mae, Bea, Lori Meyers, and Gregg pages, and that's why those characters move now. (You'd better thank him) He also is a nice guy, for added good measure. Usually online between 16:00 and 23:00 UTC. (11am-6pm CST) * 'Partyonbea (previously Trashb0b): 'An American student who despises the world, Partyonbea spends most of his time posting memes, and is fond of the "Meanwhile in Mother Russia" ones. He is also a chat moderator. Changed his name to compete with Chilloutmae. * 'SplashySyrup (aka Splashy): A relatively new American user, Splashy is a rabid pokemon fan, and only came onto the chat by accident. Splashy only came on the NITW wiki at the behest of Chilloutmae. He hasn't left since. He also loves memes, and isn't the biggest fan of profanity. Chat enchancements There is a bunch of modifications for the chat (there are also some for all wikia pages) realized with JavaScript. You can install yourself some of them if you want. You can find some guidelines for the installation of your personal JS here. If you have any questions, feel free to write a message at NoIdeaHowToCallMe. Emoticons The chat supports some emoticons, you can find the full list here. Please avoid using them while AVoR is online, he would prefer you use text instead to describe your hardships and struggles in your personal life.